Une Nouvelle Vie
by Justicar of Darkness
Summary: Pendant l'examen Chûnin, Naruto est traqué par Orochimaru. Il est sauvé par des étrangers qui l'aideront à se libérer. Dans sa quête de liberté, il recevra une nouvelle vie hors des griffes de Konoha. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Avertissement**** : Avant que vous commenciez à lire, laissez moi vous avertir : cette fanfic contient de l'inceste et un grand Harem. Pour l'inceste ce sera Kushina et peut-être une sœur ou plus. Pour le Harem, je prends les suggestions mais j'ai certaines déjà choisies. Les sœurs de Naruto auront son âge ou seront un peu plus jeunes. Alors ceux dégoûtés par l'inceste et les Harems, je vous demanderai de garder vos commentaires. Je vais aussi préciser des changements dans l'âge de certains personnages. Naruto a 14 ans alors que les autres Genins ont 12 ans et Kurenai a 22 ans au lieu de 27. Yugito et Fû ont 14 ans et Samui et Karui ont 13 ans. De plus Minato a scellé le chakra Yin et Yang dans Naruto, le résultat de cela sera expliqué plus tard.**

**Ce chapitre est court car c'est le prologue à ceux familier avec ma précédente fic, je vais reprendre certains thèmes ici.**

**L'histoire commence pendant l'Examen Chûnin après que Anko ait expliqué les règles. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après avoir réussi la première partie de l'Examen Chûnin, les participants se rassemblèrent devant le terrain d'entraînement 44 surnommé 'La Forêt de la Mort'. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient l'air nerveux sauf Naruto qui avait l'air ravi et cherchait à plaire à Sakura en lui assurant que cette épreuve sera une simple balade. Malheureusement pour lui, ses co-équipiers le rabaissèrent, l'insultèrent et d'une façon prévisible Haruno retourna à son comportement de fan-girl, vénérant presque l'Uchiha. Soudain après une nouvelle bravade, l'Uzumaki sentit un Kunaï se rapprocher de lui, réfrénant son instinct de parer l'arme, il le laissa lui couper légèrement la joue.

WWOOSH

Le blond poussa un cri de surprise forcé quand il sentit le Kunaï le couper, mais il éprouva une réelle surprise quand il sentit un corps féminin apparaître derrière lui et se pencher pour lécher le sang de sa coupure. Lorsqu'il fut coupé, Naruto sentit une explosion d'intention meurtrière visant son assaillant, mais avant qu'il puisse voir qui en était l'origine cette pression, elle disparue. Il sentit alors une langue lécher le sang de sa coupure.

'Ton sang a bon goût, gaki.' Murmura le surveillant, nommé Anko Mitarashi. Naruto savait qu'elle était une Tokubetsu Jônin et ancienne apprentie d'Orochimaru. Détentrice du Sceau Maudit elle était, comme lui, blâmée pour une chose sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune influence. Avec le Sanin, elle était la seule invocatrice de Serpent, mais contrairement à lui elle était loyale à Konoha. L'Uzumaki avait rassemblé un grand savoir sur l'Hokage, les Sanins, l'ANBU, les Jônins et la défense de Konoha.

'_Ce surveillant est fou ! Elle me fout la trouille avec ce sourire.'_ Pensa Naruto, en observant Anko. Sa douce voix sensuelle et le fait qu'elle pressait sa généreuse poitrine dans son dos réveilla une certaine partie de son anatomie et le fit rougir. Il essaya de se dégager, mais elle le tenait d'une poigne de fer.

'Fais attention à ce que tu dit Genin-chan, ces cinq jours pourraient très bien être les pires et même les derniers de ta vie.' Dit Anko assez fort pour que tous l'entendent, ce qui fit que plusieurs des participants devinrent encore plus nerveux.

'J'en doute, surveillant-_san_, j'ai vécu pire et j'ai déjà visité cette forêt.' Dit Naruto sombrement, assez bas pour que seule Anko puisse l'entendre.

Quand il dit cela, la Tokubetsu Jônin s'attrista. Elle savait que quand Naruto avait été expulsé de l'orphelinat le jour de ses sept ans. Il avait alors passer un mois dans la Forêt, durant lequel Anko l'avait surveillé sans jamais intervenir à moins d'un danger de mort. Elle savait tout de lui : le Kyûbi, sa parenté, la façon dont les villageois le traitaient… Elle avait aussi avec certaines de ses amies protégé Naruto des villageois quand les ANBUs n'intervenaient, à chaque fois elle devait faire attention que l'Uzumaki ne la reconnaisse et que les ANBUs ne l'interceptent pas. Sous son masque de Kunoichi psychopathe, se trouvait une femme douce avec des sentiments pour le blond. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée sans son masque car elle avait la peur illogique qu'il la repousserait lui aussi. Il était son inspiration, sa motivation pour continuer à vivre en dépit des brimades des villageois.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, à sa grande surprise, un Shinobi de Kusa apparut derrière elle avec sa langue plus longue que beaucoup autour de son Kunaï. 'Je pense que c'est votre arme, surveillant-san.'

'Merci bien, genin-san… Oh, et si vous envisagez de vivre plus longtemps, vous voudriez peut-être reconsidérez une telle approche.' Dit Anko au Genin qui reculait devant le surveillant. Quand le Kusa-nin eut rejoins son équipe, elle se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto et murmura : 'Prend soin de toi Naruto-kun, et tu ferais mieux d'en sortir vivant.' Après quoi elle relâcha Naruto, et s'éloigna en direction des autres surveillants.

'_Attends, vient elle de m'appeler Naruto-kun ? Pourquoi ?_' Pensa le Jinchûriki, momentanément pétrifié sur place. Quand il reprit ses esprits, notre blond observa les équipes participantes. Plusieurs équipes se détachèrent du lot : l'équipe de Kusa qui projetait une étrange aura, l'équipe de Suna qui selon Kyûbi comportait le Jinchûriki de Ichibi une équipe de Kumo qui contenait le réceptacle de Nibi l'équipe de Taki avait le Jinchûriki de Nanabi et l'équipe d'Uzu, dont les membres qui curieusement portaient le nom d'Uzumaki, semblaient se disputer. Le renard lui avait dis que 4 Jinchûrikis étaient présents dans le village, mais seulement 3 participaient à l'Examen. A cela il fallait ajouter plusieurs équipes sans envergure de Konoha Iwa, Kumo, Ame et une équipe d'Oto. Il y avait aussi les équipes 8, 9, 10 et celle de Kabuto, qui sentait fortement le Serpent, comme Anko et ce Genin de Kusa.

Son moment d'immobilité fut interprété comme de l'hésitation par ces co-équipiers, qui n'hésitèrent pas à le railler, suggérant la possibilité qu'il avait peur. Naruto ne leur répondit pas et sous les cris de Sakura de 'Baka ! Reviens ici !' se dirigea vers le bureau des surveillants pour recevoir son rouleau. Lorsqu'il revint Sasuke arracha le rouleau des mains de Naruto disant :'En tant qu'Uchiha, je suis le chef d'équipe et je vais garder le rouleau. Naruto tu es trop bête pour savoir quoi en faire, et toi Sakura tu es trop faible pour le défendre.'. Naruto resta silencieux, bien qu'il ait une furieuse envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de Sasuke et Haruno commença à aduler 'son Sasuke-kun' disant qu'il était trop fort, trop intelligent…

'Nous avons un rouleau Ciel, nous irons donc chercher un rouleau Terre.' Murmura l'Uchiha, ce qui déclencha à nouveau les roucoulements de Haruno sur l'intelligence de Sasuke. Ignorant Sakura, il ajouta : 'Nous nous dirigerons vers la tour, près de laquelle nous tendrons une embuscade aux équipes épuisées.'

Naruto répondit au 'fabuleux' plan de Sasuke par un grognement qui exprima sa compréhension et sa frustration. Puis sans dire un mot, il se dirigea vers la porte assignée à son équipe une fois arrivé il attendit en bavardant avec un surveillant chargé d'ouvrir la porte lorsque l'épreuve commencerait. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ses co-équipier apparurent avec le singe hurleur rose qui criait : 'Naruto-baka ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas attendu ? Sasuke-kun est le meneur de l'équipe, donc il doit mener !'. Naruto, qui faisait face au surveillant roula des yeux pour montrer ce qu'il pensait. Ce à quoi le Chûnin répondit par un petit rire et lui murmura qu'il le plaignait.

Soudain les haut- parleurs retentirent de la voix de Anko. 'Dans dix secondes les surveillants ouvriront les accès à la seconde épreuve. Un conseil : ne mourrez pas !

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

Tous les participants se raidirent, prêts à foncer dans la Forêt de la Mort. 'Eeeeet… Foutez le camp je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Alors où sont mes Dangos ?' La plupart des participants regardèrent les haut-parleurs avec un regard qui disait : 'Tu te moques de nous là ?!', avant de s'enfoncer dans la Forêt de la Mort.

Anko était inquiète, à cause de son Sceau Maudit elle pouvait sentir la présence d'Orochimaru dans le village mais ne pouvait le localiser. Connaissant son envie de connaître tous les Jutsus des Shinobis et donc d'avoir le Sharingan, elle craignait qu'il prenne en chasse l'équipe 7 : l'équipe de Naruto. Mais l'Hokage lui avait interdis d'intervenir, et avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir de contacts d'ordre privé avec le Jinchûriki. Elle savait que Naruto pouvait se débrouiller face aux animaux de Forêt, mais face à un Sanin ?

A la porte attribuée à l'équipe d'Uzu, une des filles de l'équipe féminine murmura 'Ne t'en fais pas Onii-sama, nous te trouverons et te libèreront mettant ainsi fin à la souffrance de notre famille.' alors qu'elle traçait du doigt le contour de son Katana.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et review svp.**

**Je prends les suggestions pour le Harem (vous allez devoir être convaincants).**


	2. Rencontrer la Famille

**Alexy971 : Naruto sera contre la majorité des habitants de Konoha.**

**Cristal de Glace : Non il ne sera pas trahi par tous, et Orochimaru sera plus intéressé par le petit cul de Sasuke.**

**Unlecteur : NaruTen m'interesse, ce sera un grand Harem donc donne moi tes arguments.**

**thor94 : Non je te rassure tout de suite ce ne sera pas comme ça, mais j'ai laissé une fin pour que toutes les suites soient envisagées, et pour laissé du suspense, j'aime bien torturer mes lecteurs (un peu fou là !). J'ai toujours trouvé les fics que tu décris assez illogiques et invraisemblables.**

**Kaito-nii : Malheureusement je n'ai pas de rythme défini, j'essaye d'écrire mes deux fics et leurs traductions vite et bien.**

**A tous les autres j'apprécie votre soutien et vous en remercie.**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

A la porte attribuée à l'équipe d'Uzu, une des filles de l'équipe féminine murmura 'Ne t'en fais pas Onii-sama, nous te trouverons et te libèreront mettant ainsi fin à la souffrance de notre famille.' alors qu'elle traçait du doigt le contour de son Katana.

* * *

Naruto avait peur.

Il avait par le passé semé des Genin, des Chûnins, des Jônins et des ANBUs mais, maintenant, alors qu'il était poursuivi par un Genin de Kusa qui s'était révélé être le Sanin Orochimaru il se sentait comme une sourie poursuivie par un chat.

Tout avait commencé quelques heures plus tôt quand son équipe avait été séparée par un Jutsu _Fûton_. Il avait atterri plus loin dans les bois où un Serpent géant essaya de l'avaler. Il esquiva le Serpent et laissa un _Kage Bunshin_ se faire avaler à sa place. Quand il se fut éloigné de la bête il fit exploser son _Kage Bunshin_, le Serpent disparut dans un nuage de fumée révélant à l'Uzumaki que c'était une _Invocation_, il réfléchit alors à qui détenait le Contrat des Serpents il ne pensa que à Anko et Orochimaru. Que Anko soit celle qui l'attaquait était une absurdité : elle était traitée d'un manière similaire au Jinchûriki et n'avait rien contre lui Orochimaru pouvait être après le Jinchûriki de Konoha pour affaiblir le village, et bien que ce soit le seul choix logique, comment il avait réussi à s'introduire dans le village était incompréhensible. Utilisant l'odorat avancé que son statut de Jinchûriki du Kyûbi lui donnait il chercha ses co-équipiers il les retrouva alors que Sakura était à terre et Sasuke se battait avec un assaillant inconnu. Il sauta au coté de Sakura, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas morte, le fait qu'elle respirait montra qu'elle était inconsciente et pas morte. Alors qu'il regardait Sasuke se battre, un autre Serpent attaqua le blond il esquiva chaque attaque du reptile jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sauter sur sa tête écaillée, là il sortit un Kunaï qu'il enveloppa du chakra du Kyûbi et l'enfonça dans le crâne de la bête la blessant mortellement. Blessée, elle se tordit de douleur avant de s'immobiliser, morte elle se dispersa dans un nuage de fumée laissant Naruto avec un Kunaï fondu par le chakra du Bijû et la certitude que Orochimaru poursuivait son équipe puisque l'odeur de l'adversaire de Sasuke ne correspondait pas à Anko. Il se retourna quand il entendit un cri, il vit Sasuke à genoux avec son adversaire qui avait allongé son cou planter ses crocs dans son cou. Comme l'assaillant reculait et ramenait son cou à une longueur plus normale, Naruto se précipita au coté de l'Uchiha pour voir quels étaient les dégâts et si il avait toujours le rouleau. En fouillant Sasuke il réalisa que le rouleau avait disparu et que son co-équipier n'avait que quelques bleus un mouvement attira son regard sur son cou, il y vit un sceau se développer.

S'éloignant de Sasuke et se tournant vers l'adversaire de son co-équipier, Naruto dit : 'Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous à mon équipe ?'

'Je me nomme Orochimaru et pour ce que je veux à cette équipe : je viens de donner un petit cadeau à Sasuke-kun, Haruno ne m'intéresse pas et toi je vais te faire disparaître de l'équation puisque tu es un danger pour mon plan.' Révéla l'inconnu.

Orochimaru sortit une épée de sa gorge et chargea Naruto. Notre blond sauta hors du chemin du Sanin en lançant plusieurs Shurikens qu'il para et sauta dans un arbre. Le Sanin prit en chasse l'Uzumaki qui pour s'échapper créa de nombreux _Kage Bunshin_ pour créer des fausses pistes, posa des pièges avec des fils métalliques, des parchemins explosifs, des bombes fumigènes… Mais chaque fois le Sanin arrivait à le retrouver et en dépit des explosions apparaissait intouché. Cela continua pendant prés d'une heure pendant laquelle Naruto se fatigua. La fatigue était si grande que Orochimaru approcha notre blond et le repoussa contre un arbre où il se retrouva retenu par des fils métalliques.

'Le temps est venu, mon mignon petit Genin. J'admets que tu as le niveau d'un Chûnin expérimenté en piège et évasion mais tu n'avais aucune chance face à un Sanin. Maintenant _Gogyo F_…' Fanfaronna le Sanin.

Alors que la main d'Orochimaru s'approchait du sceau contenant le renard, la lame rouge un Katana sortit de son ventre et Naruto entendit : 'Personne ne touche à mon fils !' Naruto crut que Orochimaru était mort jusqu'à ce que son corps devienne marron est comment à couler autour de la lame le transperçant. Derrière le clone de boue il vit une rousse en tenue de Shinobi tenant un Katana.

'Qui êtes et que voulez vous ?' Demanda Naruto, toujours attaché à l'arbre.

'Je suis désolé pour ce que vais faire, ça va faire mal, et si tu ne te souviens toujours pas de moi après cela je te dirai tout.' Dit elle, avant de frapper Naruto à la base du cou et sur le sceau retenant le Kyûbi.

_**-UNV-**_

Sarutobi dans son bureau commença à pousser des jurons lorsque l'image de sa boule qui lui permettait d'observer l'Examen Chûnin devint floue. Jiraya qui se trouvait face à lui demanda : 'Qu'y a-t-il, sensei ?'

'Je regardais l'Examen Chûnin quand l'image est devenue floue. Je sais qu'Orochimaru est dans cette Forêt, je sais qu'il va donner à Sasuke sa Marque Maudite et je veux voir si tout ce passe comme prévu. Il y a aussi cette équipe d'Uzu qui me rend nerveux, ils ne doivent pas parler avec Naruto. Et maintenant je ne peux plus rien voir ! Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?' Répondit Hiruzen.

'Oui, je sais.' Assura l'Ermite. 'Je dois attendre que Naruto vienne me chercher puis l'entraîner, assez pour qu'il gagne un ou deux matches de l'Examen mais pas assez pour qu'il devienne trop puissant et incontrôlable. Et m'assurer que les sceaux en place sur son potentiel et ses souvenirs sont toujours en place.'

'Exactement. Kakashi entraînera Sasuke et le rendra assez fort pour qu'il puisse utiliser son _Sharingan_ si Naruto se rebellait contre Konoha. Minato nous a donné une arme et nous devons la garder à tout prix.' Continua l'Hokage.

'Le sacrifice de Minato ne sera pas en vain, Uzu ne reprendra pas le Kyûbi et Konoha restera le plus fort.' Assura le Sanin.

_**-UNV-**_

Comme Naruto s'évanouissait à cause des sceaux qu'on venait de lui apposer, les trois Genins d'Uzu se réunirent autour de l'inconnue. La rousse avait une chevelure qui descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos et flottait dans la brise du soir, elle mesurait 1m65, avait une peau de pêche, de séduisantes courbes et une généreuse poitrine que son uniforme avait du mal à contenir. 'Kushina-sama, que faisons nous ?' Demanda l'un des Genins.

'J'ai déjà placé des sceaux pour protéger cette zone aucun son ne s'échappe, personne ne peut sentir notre chakra, le _Byakugan_ ne peut pas nous voir ainsi que la boule de Sarutobi-teme. Tsukiko, Asa, Beniko prenez des positions d'où vous pouvez surveiller Naruto et voir tout intrus qui approcherait.' Répondit Kushina. 'Je ne sais pas combien de temps Naruto va prendre pour accomplir le processus. Une grande partie dépend d'Akimi.'

_**-UNV-**_

Pendant ce temps l'Uzumaki rencontrait le Kyûbi. Au lieu d'une salle où l'eau lui arrivait aux chevilles et il y avait une gigantesque porte aux barreaux dorés il trouva une petite maison dans un champ d'herbe verte en bordure d'une forêt aux couleurs automnales. Il entra prudemment dans la maison et trouva dans un fauteuil douillet une femme inconnue elle avait le même corps que la femme qui venait de le frapper mais sa figure ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un renard, ça et elle avait des oreilles de renard et neuf queues, l'alertant de l'identité de l'inconnue.

'Naru-kun ! Enfin te voilà, j'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps !' Dit elle en se jetant dans les bras de l'Uzumaki qui instinctivement la serra dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner comme brûlé.

'Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas en cage ? Pourquoi n'essaye tu pas de me dévorer ? Pour…' Balbutia notre blond.

'Calme toi tout va bien !' Tenta de le rassurer le Kyûbi, mais l'inverse se produisit. Naruto s'éloigna encore plus. 'Reste là, je ne vais pas te manger. A moins que tu le veuille… Je suis Akimi, mais vous les humains m'appelaient le Kyûbi. Ce qui se passe ici est que Kushi-chan nous a tout les deux libérés des sceaux qui nous influençaient. Je ne suis pas en cage parce que j'aime être assise dans un fauteuil confortable. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu te faire du mal mais le Genjutsu de Madara me faisait agir comme une bête féroce pendant qu'un sceau m'empêchait de te contacter et me gardait dans le même état d'esprit. Mais maintenant que tu as le Rinnegan grâce au sang Uzumaki de ta Mère et le sang Senju de to Père…'

'STOP !' L'arrêta Naruto. ' Reviens en arrière. Madara ? Je pensais qu'il était mort. Tu as dit qu'il y avait un sceau sur toi et un sur moi. Ma Mère et mon Père, tu les connaissais ? Et RINNEGAN ?'

'OK, je suis un peu trop rapide.' Concéda Akimi. 'Madara est toujours en vie, il n'est pas mort à la Vallée de la Fin et c'est lui qui m'a forcé à attaquer Konoha le jours de ta naissance. Le sceau sur moi je t'ai expliqué mais sur toi il affecte ton potentiel et tes souvenirs. Je connais tes Parents, ta Mère est à quelque mètres de toi et ton Père est Minato Namikaze, le 4e Hokage…'

'Donc ma Mère me déteste…' S'attrista Naruto avant d'être interrompu par la claque d'Akimi.

'Ne redis jamais ça ! J'étais dans ta Mère pendant qu'elle était enceinte avec toi et avant même que tu sois né elle te chérissait au-delà de tout. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour toi ! Tes souvenirs derrière cette porte te montreront pourquoi elle ne t'a pas élevé. Et il y aura certaines vérités que tu auras du mal à avaler.'

'Mon Père était Hokage, ça ne peut pas être si mal et Jiji, le Sandaime Hokage est un homme bien.' S'enthousiasma Naruto.

'Juste entre là-dedans et tu comprendra tout.' Dit le Kyûbi d'une voix triste.

Comme il approchait de la porte l'Uzumaki remarqua qu'elle émettait des pulsations d'énergie oranges, noires, bleues blanches, rouges… Sans savoir ce qu'il allait rencontrer ou ce qui allait se passer, il ouvrit la porte et entra d'un pas déterminé. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait explosé alors que ses souvenirs volés affluaient. Il vit tout : son enfance sous les sévices des villageois, sa découverte du Kyûbi et de sa parenté ainsi que sa confrontation avec le Hokage, comment ses souvenirs avaient été scellés, sa frustration avec les villageois et sa réaction, nouvelle confrontation avec le Hokage, comment ses souvenirs ET son potentiel avaient été scellés échapper aux villageois et découvrir une lettre de son Père qui expliquait comment traiter 'l'arme' de Konoha et comment faire quitter à Kushina le village sans Naruto, ses souvenirs à nouveau scellés…

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce après avoir récupéré tous ses souvenirs Naruto était en pleur. Quand elle vit cela Akimi se précipita pour prendre le blond dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer dans sa large poitrine tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort et en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Quand il eut fini de pleurer Naruto releva la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Akimi en disant : 'Merci, Merci mille fois ! Je me souviens que tu essayais de m'aider à échapper aux villageois, que tu me chantais des chansons pour m'aider à m'endormir, que avec ton aide j'ai détruit le faux-Minato qui essayait de me manipuler quand j'ai arraché une partie du sceau. Je ne peux plus faire confiance à Konoha, du moins à la vieille génération, certains de la nouvelle pourrait valoir la peine d'être sauvé.'

'Tu te souviens de Dango-chan, Yugi-chan, Tsume-chan et Beni-chan ?' Demanda Akimi avec un sourire si brillant qu'il aurait pu éclairer toute une ville.

Ce à quoi Naruto répondit en rougissant et en resserrant sa prise sur son amie : 'Bien sûr que je me souviens, mais je ne les ait pas vu depuis des années et vu leurs ages elles doivent être Jônins.'

Avec un sourire malicieux elle répondit : 'Je pense savoir qui sont ces quatre là et si j'ai raison tu en as rencontré une hier et tu vois les autres assez régulièrement. Je sais ce que tu penses d'elles et n'oublions pas la petite Hyûga que tu a sauvé de ces petites brutes.'

'EH, c'est mes pensées personnelles ! On était d'accord que tu ne regarderais pas !' Répliqua l'Uzumaki outré.

'Ce n'est plus privé depuis que tu en as parlé à notre rencontre avant que Dango-chan parte en voyage, tu étais si triste que tu m'as tout dit.' Répondit Akimi.

'GLOUPS, tu ne le dira à personne, n'est ce pas ?' Demanda notre blond soudain terrifiée.

'Qui sait ? Si Kushi-chan vient ici je pourrai par hasard lui en parler et…' Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Naruto commença une bataille de chatouillis pour empêcher Akimi de dire quoi que ce soit. Comme ils connaissaient tout deux les faiblesses de l'autre la bataille se prolongea pendant ce qui semblait être des heures avant que Naruto se rappelant que c'était son esprit attacha Kyûbi sur une croix.

'Oh, le grand méchant Naruto veut abuser du pauvre Kyûbi sans défense…' Roucoula Akimi ce qui tira un rougissement de Naruto qui la libera. 'Mieux. Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps.' Dit Kyûbi d'une voix sérieuse. 'Nous devons commencer ton entraînement. Ton Rinnegan utilisera ce qu'il faut pour chaque Jutsu donc ici il n'est d'aucune utilité d'affiner ton contrôle. Il te permet d'utiliser les Jutsus des 5 éléments de base donc c'est ce sur quoi nous travaillerons ainsi qu'explorer les possibilités qu'offre ton contrôle sur la gravité. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de te tester pour des affinités supplémentaires donc tu devras le faire dans le monde réel ainsi que perfectionner tes Jutsus. Tu as le Rinnegan mais il est hors de question que tu l'utilises comme une béquille comme ceux avec un Sharingan.' Puis ajouta d'un ton malicieux : 'Puis je pourrais penser à d'autres choses à entraîner… Ici pour une heure dehors un jour s'écoule mais il vaut mieux commencer l'entraînement aussi tôt que possible.'

_**-UNV-**_

Alors que Kushina observait Naruto avec un regard empli de nostalgie, son corps se mit à émettre des pulsations de couleur blanche et noire avant d'être recouvert par une cape du chakra du Kyûbi. Les trois Genins se précipitèrent vers Kushina et demandèrent : 'Que se passe t'il, Kushina-sama/Kaa-san ? Que devrions nous faire ?'

Ce à quoi elle répondit : 'Naru-chan est en train de revenir de sa rencontre avec Akimi, gardez à l'esprit que maintenant il devrait connaître une partie de la vérité donc il ne se comportera pas avec nous de la même façon que au début de l'Examen. Et comme nous ne savons pas ce que lui a dit Akimi et comment, nous ne savons pas comment il va réagir : rejet, distant, accueillant… ' Soudain elles entendirent les fils retenant Naruto se rompre sous la pression et le chakra corrosif du Kyûbi, elles durent reculer rapidement pour se protéger des fils métalliques et furent jetées à terre quand Naruto expulsa violemment une grande quantité de chakra. Lorsqu'elle regardèrent le blond, elles remarquèrent plusieurs changements : il mesurait maintenant 1m70 le rendant plus grand que chacune d'entre elles, son corps était plus musclé, ses cheveux blonds avaient des mèches argentées et rousses et, ce qui les fit toutes rougirent, son pantalon semblait avoir du mal à contenir une croissance toute aussi importante.

'Aaaah, ça fait du bien d'être enfin sorti !' Dit Naruto en s'étirant. Puis devenant plus sérieux, ajouta : 'Akimi m'a dit qui es l'une d'entre vous, mais qui sont les trois autres et que me voulez vous ?'

Kushina remarqua que ses yeux d'un bleu azur étaient maintenant d'un bleu glacial légèrement violet n'y tenant plus elle se précipita pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras et dit entre ses sanglots : Naru-chan…ça fait si longtemps que je voulais faire ça… Asa est ta sœur jumelle…Beniko, ta sœur adoptive… et Tsukiko, ta cousine…Nous sommes là pour te ramener à la maison.' Avant de se remettre à sangloter dans la poitrine de son fils. Sans que qui ce soit s'en rende compte Akimi commença à émettre des phéromones affectant tous ceux présents. Kushina commença à doucement se frotter contre notre blond alors que celui-ci posa de légères caresses sur les seins de sa Mère. _'Oh non, ces phéromones c'est le travail d'Akimi-baka ! Je dois m'arrêter, et si mon fils me détestait pour ça ?_ Pensa Kushina. _'Akimi, arrête ça tout de suite, c'est ma Mère !'_ Ordonna Naruto. _ 'J'ai toujours su que Kushi-chan était aventureuse, je pourrais te raconter certaines nuits…HOHO !'_ S'exclama t'elle alors que Kushina pressait son entrejambe trempée contre celle de Naruto et lui enlevait sa veste et son T-shirt en lambeaux. _Et quelle meilleure façon de réunir une MILF et son fils monté comme un cheval et bâtit comme un dieu ?_ Ajouta t'elle d'un ton espiègle. Une explosion qui retentit au loin leur permit de se reprendre en main et de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient tous deux une respiration saccadée et portaient des rougissements à rendre jalouse un tomate. Le rougissement de Kushina s'empira quand elle vit l'état d'excitation de Naruto et qu'elle sentit sa petite culotte trempée se tourner vers ses filles et sa nièce n'arrangea pas les choses quand elle vit que toutes étaient elles aussi rouges comme des tomates et que Asa avait sa main dans sa culotte.

'Je dois y aller, je vous reverrait plus tard !' Bafouilla Naruto.

'Attends Onii-sama, attrapes !' Dit Asa en lui lançant trois rouleaux. 'Un contient des vêtements pour toi, un peu larges mais ils devraient faire l'affaire et les deux autres sont les rouleaux Terre et Ciel, nous en avons en plus.'

'Merci et à plus !' Dit Naruto, avant de partir à la recherche de ses co-équipiers. _Akimi-chan, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?_

'_J'ai utilisé tes phéromones pour faciliter la rencontre avec ta Mère, ne nie pas que Kushina est une vraie MILF et tes sœurs sont appétissantes.'_ Répondit la renarde.

'_Peut-être, mais elles restent mes sœurs et ma Mère.'_ Répliqua l'Uzumaki

'_Pas vraiment, en éveillant le Rinnegan ton ADN a changé. Tu es toujours un Uzumaki, mais tu es plus proche du premier Uzumaki que de Kushi-chan.'_ Argumenta Akimi.

'_Le premier Uzumaki ?'_ Interrogea notre blond confus.

'_Oui, le premier Uzumaki était le fils caché du Sage des Six Chemins. Ton ADN est plus proche du sien que quiconque.'_ Confirma le Kyûbi.

Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à demander plus de détails, il fut interrompu par une explosion de chakra plusieurs centaines de mètres devant lui.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Je prend toujours les suggestions pour l Harem (vous allez devoir être convaincants)**


	3. Interrompre des Combats & les Reines de

**YiPiie ! Je viens d'avoir 25 ans, je suis tellement content… OU PAS ! Voyons voir, je viens d'atteindre mon premier quart de siècle, à ce rythme je vais bientôt avoir des enfants, petits-enfants, être marié, divorcé, à la retraite… LOL**

**A tous les autres j'apprécie votre soutien et vous en remercie.**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à demander plus de détails, il fut interrompu par une explosion de chakra plusieurs centaines de mètres devant lui.

* * *

Dans la clairière où Sakura avait choisi de soigner et de cacher Sasuke, le dernier Uchiha s'était réveillé dans une explosion de chakra tourbillonnant couvert d'étranges marques et utilisait l'équipe d'Oto comme cibles d'entraînement. Il tordait les bras d'un Oto-nin quand Naruto arriva dans la clairière.

'Sasuke arrête toi.' Dit Naruto, avant de regarder autour de lui. Sakura était au sol entre les racines d'un arbre, la fille de l'équipe d'Oto était inconsciente dans un buisson et l'autre membre de l'équipe semblait avoir disparu, allongé sur le sol quelques mètres devant Sakura se trouvait Lee et dans les arbres surplombant la clairière se trouvait le reste de l'équipe 9.

'Voici Naruto le perdant éternel. Reste là, je vais tester cette nouvelle force sur toi.' Dit Sasuke alors qu'il jetait le corps de l'Oto-nin sur le coté.

Ce qui se passa ensuite se déroula en quelques secondes. Sasuke chargea Naruto, aux yeux de Sakura des Oto-nins et des membres de l'équipe 10 cachés dans les buissons il disparut. Aux yeux de l'équipe 9 Sasuke ne faisait que se déplacer rapidement, mais pour le Rinnegan de Naruto l'Uchiha se déplaçait au ralenti. Naruto attendit que Sasuke s'approche suffisamment avant de répliquer en enfonçant son genou dans la poitrine de son opposant. Pour tout le monde le dernier Uchiha fut arrêté par le genou de l'Uzumaki avant de repartir à pleine vitesse dans le sens opposé jusqu'à rencontrer un arbre qui l'arrêta net, l'assommant.

Il désactiva son Rinnegan et se tourna vers les Oto-nins. 'Dégagez d'ici avant que je me mette en colère et continue le travail de l'Uchiha' Avec un rapide 'HAI' les membres de l'équipe d'Oto avaient disparu puis il se tourna vers les membres de l'équipe 9 toujours en haut des arbres. 'Vous voudriez peut-être récupérer votre co-équipier, il a l'air mal en point.'

Tenten sauta au coté de Lee alors que Neji atterrit devant le blond. 'Comment se fait il qu tu ais changé, Uzumaki ? Et d'où te vient cette nouvelle force ?'

'C'est un petit secret, Neji-chan.' Dit Naruto avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Tenten qui le regardait avec un œil curieux.

'Peu importe, ton destin sera toujours d'être un perdant, un paysan comme toi ne peut rien contre moi.' Rétorqua Neji avec une voix arrogant avant de sauter dans les arbres suivis de Tenten qui rougissait et portait Lee.

Sakura s'était précipité au coté de Sasuke et tentait de le réveiller. Comme elle n'y arrivait pas elle se tourna vers Naruto et remarqua qu'il avait changé. Il portait maintenant des habits ressemblant un uniforme de Shinobi mais en noir et sans veste. Il avait grandi, il était devenu plus grand que tous les Genins de sa classe, il avait plus de muscles et ses cheveux avaient changé : ils avaient la même coupe mais il y avait quelques mèches rouges et argent. 'NARUTO-BAKA ! Regarde ce que tu as fait à Sasuke-kun, comment as-tu…'

Naruto, agacé par les hurlements de Sakura, apparut derrière Haruno et l'assomma avec une rapide frappe à l'arrière de son cou. Attrapant la Kunoichi avant qu'elle ne tombe, l'Uzumaki créa deux _Kage Bunshin_ pour porter ses co-équipiers et plusieurs autres pour agir en tant qu'escorte et éclaireurs, ceci étant fait il disparut dans la direction de la tour.

Dans les buissons Ino, Choji et Shikamaru se regardaient jusqu'à ce que la Yamanaka résume ce qu'ils pensaient tous : 'Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?' Sa seule réponse fut les regards incompréhensifs de ses amis.

_**-UNV-**_

Cela faisait presque une heure que Naruto se dirigeait vers la tour lorsqu'il reçut le souvenir d'un de ses clones : il avait découvert Shino inconscient près d'une grotte et s'était 'tué' pour laisser Naruto avoir ce souvenir après avoir été rejoins par un autre clone. L'Uzumaki laissa ses co-équipiers sous la garde de deux _Kage Bunshin_ puis se dirigea vers la grotte qu'il fouilla après avoir vérifié que Shino était inconscient et pas mort dans la grotte il trouva les affaires de toute l'équipe 8 et les signes qu'une dispute ou un combat avait eu lieu. Craignant pour la sécurité d'Hinata et sachant que Kiba faisait des avances à la Hyûga, il ordonna à son clone de se mettre à leur recherche et créa dix _Kage Bunshin_ de plus dans ce but.

'Dés que vous trouvez Kiba ou Hinata-chan dispersez vous, n'intervenez pas, à moins que Hinata-chan soit face à un danger immédiat. La sécurité d'Hinata-chan est prioritaire, pas celle de Kiba !' Expliqua l'Uzumaki.

Les _Kage Bunshin_ s'élancèrent immédiatement dans la Forêt pour se mettre à la recherche de la Hyûga. Dans les 10 minutes qui suivirent, notre blond coucha Shino, Sakura et Sasuke au fond de la grotte confortablement et les laissa sous la garde de deux clones avant de se diriger vers la sortie quand il reçut un souvenir qui le fit voir rouge : Hinata, sa veste et son T-shirt arrachés, se battait contre Kiba qui tenait les restes de sa veste. Son clone apparut derrière l'Inuzuka et Akamaru et leur assena à tout deux une frappe recouverte de chakra _Raiton_ derrière la tête, les assommant, puis se dispersa avant que Hinata puisse le reconnaître. Couvrant sa figure de la capuche d'une cape rouge sang avec des flammes noires similaire à celle de _Namikaze_ et d'un masque ANBU de Loup trouvés dans un rouleau venant de sa Mère, il se dirigea vers Hinata pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Lorsqu'il arriva plusieurs clones, qui cachaient leur figure de la même façon, entourés déjà la Hyûga recroquevillée dans l'ombre d'un arbre et tentant de cacher sa poitrine avec sa veste déchirée.

Utilisant le chakra d'Akimi il dit d'une voix démoniaque : **'Est-ce que tout va bien, Hinata-san ? Etes vous blessée ? Voulez vous que je vous débarrasse de ce clébard ?'**

'T-Tout va bien, j-je n'ai rien. N-Non, laissez Kiba-kun tranquille !' Répondit la Hyûga apeurée d'une voix bégayante.

'**D'accord je vais laisser l'Inuzuka tranquille, mais qu'est il arrivé à Shino-san ?'**

'N-Nous nous étions installés dans une grotte et Shino-kun préparait un feu quand Kiba-kun l'a assommé avant de m'attaquer. I-Il a essayé de m-m-me…' Répondit Hinata presque en pleurs.

'**Ne craignez rien je dois rejoindre mon équipe, mais deux **_**Kage Bunshin**_** et celui avec Shino-san vous escorteront à la tour et garderont un œil sur ce bâtard.'** Répondit Naruto avant de partir chercher ses co-équipiers.

De la grotte où il créa deux Kage Bunshin pour porter ses co-équipiers toujours inconscients il se dirigea vers la tour au centre de la Forêt, utilisant un mix de discrétion et clones pour éviter les prédateurs et les Shinobis présents dans la Forêt. A chaque fois que ses co-équipiers commençaient à se réveiller ses clones les faisaient 'malencontreusement' tomber sur la tête. A leur arrivé et après que Naruto ait ouvert les deux rouleaux, Iruka apparut dans un nuage de fumée.

'Que s'est il passé, Naruto ? Que vous est il arrivé à toi et à tes co-équipiers ?' Demanda le Chûnin apparemment inquiet.

Sous ce masque d'inquiétude, Naruto savait que Iruka le détestait pour la mort de ses parents, il l'avait vu le dire dans l'un de ses souvenirs scellés. 'Orochimaru nous a attaqué Sakura a été rendu inconsciente par un Jutsu _Fûton_, Sasuke à cause d'un sceau de Orochimaru et en utilisant le chakra du Kyûbi j'ai réussi à lui échapper. Ce chakra est sans doute la cause de mes changements, mais le principal est que j'ai réussi à sauver mes co-équipiers des griffes d'Orochimaru.' Dit le blond, insistant sur le fait que l'Uchiha était en sécurité.

'Je vais informer Hokage-sama de la présence d'Orochimaru et du sceau sur Sasuke. Je suis très déçu que tu ais utilisé le chakra du Kyûbi, tu sais ça ?' Le réprimanda le Chûnin.

'Oui, je sais Iruka-sensei.' Dit Naruto, faisant semblant d'être désolé.

'Mais tu as réussi à échapper à un Sanin et à ramener tes co-équipiers, donc je suis fier de toi. Maintenant laisse tes amis ici, les ANBUs les emmèneront à l'infirmerie et va dans la chambre de ton équipe. Il reste 2 jours avant la fin de l'épreuve. Hokage-sama t'appellera peut-être pour savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Orochimaru.' Le congédia Iruka.

Avant d'aller dans la chambre attribuée à son équipe, Naruto se dirigea à la cafeteria pour manger du ramen. Le premier bol ramena un souvenir douloureux : la mort de Teuchi et Ayame des villageois connaissant son affection pour les Ichiraku et voulant le voir souffrir les avaient tué, un soir alors qu'ils le tabassaient les Ichiraku essayèrent de le protéger, des Shinobis les avaient maîtrisé avant de lentement les tuer de façon à ce qu le blond puisse regarder. Naruto dans sa colère avait perdu le contrôle et Kyûbi massacra les villageois et les Shinobis avant qu'il ne perde conscience à cause de la pression. Plus tard il était entré dans le bureau de Sarutobi cherchant son Jiji, à la place il trouva un dossier détaillant les souhaits de son _Père_, les agressions des villageois, le Kyûbi… Quand Hiruzen retourna dans son bureau l'Uzumaki le confronta au sujet de ce dossier, dans les secondes qui suivirent notre blond fut maîtrisé par les ANBUs pendant que _l'Hokage_ utilisait des sceaux pour sceller ses souvenirs.

Incapable de manger, notre blond se dirigea dans la chambre déserte attribuée à son équipe et s'endormit sans même retirer ses vêtements.

_**-UNV-**_

Au même moment dans la forêt du terrain d'entraînement 8 se trouvaient Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi et Yugao Uzuki. Ces quatre jeunes femmes étaient surnommées les 'Reines de Glace' à cause de leur refus constant d'accorder ou d'accepter un rendez-vous elles avaient toutes leurs différences… Style, personnalité, apparence, grade, spécialité… Mais elles avaient toutes une chose en commun : la famille Uzumaki. Kushina avait aidé chacune d'entre elles, que ce soit pour l'entraînement ou un problème personnel, et elles avaient toutes de forts sentiments pour Naruto.

Anko avait rencontré Naruto peu après que Orochimaru, qui était encore un Sanin loyal à Konoha, ait dit que Naruto serait important pour le futur du village. A l'époque elle avait été intrigué par ses propos et pourquoi l'Uzumaki était haï sans raison apparente, chaque fois qu'elle l'avait approché elle lui apportait des Dangos, ce qui lui valu le surnom de 'Dango-chan'. Puis elle revint du voyage imprévu d'Orochimaru le Sanin lui avait révélé avoir trahi Konoha et ce qui rendait Naruto important. Quand elle revint avec le sceau du Sanin elle fut à son tour haïe pour une chose hors de son contrôle, la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas devenue une Nuke-nin ou ne s'était pas suicidée était que Naruto était devenu son inspiration et qu'elle tenait trop à lui pour l'abandonner. Depuis son retour elle protégeait Naruto quand les ANBUs n'étaient pas là mais restait cachée derrière un masque d'ANBU. Un jour pendant une mission solo elle rencontra Kushina après l'avoir insulté pour avoir abandonner le blond et un combat qu'elle perdit rapidement, la rousse lui expliqua qu'elle avait abandonné Naruto car on lui avait dit qu'il était mort, son corps consumé par le chakra du Kyûbi. Puis voyant le sceau sur son cou elle offrit à Mitarashi de le neutraliser si elle gardait un œil sur son fils. Anko accepta et après s'être évanoui à cause de la douleur lors de la neutralisation du sceau, elle se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un cou douloureux, un nouveau sceau sur son cou pour berner les villageois et une note de l'Uzumaki lui rappelant sa promesse. Depuis ce jour elle protège Naruto autant qu'elle peut, mais ce qui était le paiement d'une dette se transforma en quelque chose de bien plus personnel.

Hana Inuzuka avait été dans l'équipe Genin d'Itachi Uchiha et Yugao Uzuki menée par Kushina Uzumaki elle avait été présente pendant la grossesse de Kushina et savait qu'elle chérissait les bébés avant même qu'il soient nés, elle fut attristée d'entendre que l'un des deux nourrissons était mort pendant l'attaque du Kyûbi et de savoir que Kushina avait quitté le village. Quand elle rencontra Naruto qui jouait seul il lui rappela tellement Kushina et Minato que après être devenue son amie elle se mit à chercher qui étaient ses parents quand elle apprit qu'il était le fils de Kushina elle se demanda pourquoi le blond était toujours au village quand elle le croyait mort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il était le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi et qu'il était vu par les puissants de Konoha comme une arme. A leur rencontre à cause de ses ongles en forme de griffe et des tatouages sur ses joues le blond l'avait surnommé Tsume-chan. Kushina ayant dit à son équipe Genin qu'elle était la Jinchûriki du Kyûbi et leur ayant raconté comment étaient traités les containers des autres Bijûs, Hana après avoir vu comment était traité Naruto, fit de la protection du blond, le fils de son sensei, qui avait fait d'elle la femme qu'elle était, sa mission. Sa mission qui était de protéger Naruto devint plus personnelle quand sa personnalité de ne jamais abandonner la prit sous son charme.

Kurenai Yuhi avait connu Kushina quand elle avait agi en tant que baby-sitter quand ses parents étaient en mission et dans le même temps avait aidé en l'entraînant. Puis ses parents étaient morts pendant l'attaque du Kyûbi et elle avait appris que sa dernière attache, Kushina, était partie à cause de la mort de son fils, la privant de toute figure d'autorité proche. Dans les années suivantes elle se concentra sur sa montée en grade dans le système Shinobi et devint sensei, inspirée par l'exemple de Kushina. Peu avant de devenir sensei, elle prit sous son aile la jeune et timide Hinata Hyûga ce fut en allant la chercher à l'Académie qu'elle rencontra Naruto. Elle venait d'entrer dans la cour que elle vit Hinata malmenée par plusieurs étudiants, avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir elle vit un jeune blond protéger la Hyûga et mettre en fuite les petites brutes. Sur le chemin du retour Hinata chercha à savoir qui était ce jeune garçon et pourquoi tous les professeurs semblaient le haïr ce à quoi Kurenai n'avait aucune réponse, sauf qu'elle pensait qu'il pouvait s'agir du jeune Jinchûriki dont les Jônins parlaient. Les jours suivants, sous le prétexte de savoir qui avait aidé Hinata elle s'informa su ce jeune blond ses doutes étaient fondés : le blond était bien le Jinchûriki, mais elle découvrit aussi que il se nommait Naruto et était le fils soi-disant mort de Kushina Uzumaki. Partageant sa découverte avec sa meilleure amie, Anko Mitarashi, elle découvrit que Kushina avait abandonné Naruto sans le savoir car on lui avait dis qu'il était mort et qu'elle avait été incapable de le récupérer car l'Hokage de Konoha l'en avait empêché. Elle mit alors d'accord avec Anko de protéger Naruto, elle encouragea même la curiosité d'Hinata vis-à-vis du blond, sans jamais révéler son statut de Jinchûriki, mais à cause de certaines questions que la Hyûga lui posa elle se douta qu'elle avait appris la vérité, mais loin d'effrayer la Hyûga elle en devint plus curieuse. Ce qui commença comme une mission de protection devint beaucoup plus personnelle quand à force d'accompagner Hinata elle tomba sous le charme.

Yugao Uzuki était dans l'équipe Genin de Itachi Uchiha et Hana Inuzuka menée par Kushina comme Hana elle avait suivie la grossesse de Kushina et avait été attristée par son départ à la suite de la mort de son fils. Sans que un Konoha-nin ne le sache Yugao se révéla être une descendant d'une famille originaire d'Uzu une famille du clan Uzuki avait suivi Mito Uzumaki quand elle était venue s'installer à Konoha, guidée par son serment de protéger les membres de la famille royale des Uzumaki. Ce secret fut révélé à Yugao par Kushina car les parents de la jeune Uzuki étaient morts avant d'avoir pu transmettre ce secret, Yugao suspecta le Sandaime d'être impliquée dans la mort de ses parents ainsi que dans la destruction d'Uzu et en trouva les preuves quand elle devint ANBU. Un jour que Yugao et Kushina était seules dans le domaine Namikaze elle jura que à son tour et quand elle serait assez forte elle protégerait la descendance de Kushina. Le jour où elle devint ANBU elle fut chargée de la protection du jeune Jinchûriki qui s'avéra être Naruto, le fils de Kushina ! Elle révéla alors à Hana le serment qu'elle avait juré et qui sa famille était, Hana sous le choc mais qui connaissait déjà l'identité du blond accepta de l'aider à le protéger. Comme elle était une ANBU et faisait tout pour convaincre Sarutobi de sa loyauté pour éviter qu'il fouille dans ses affaires, elle eut accès à des éléments qui prouvaient que Sarutobi encourageait discrètement les abus dont souffrait Naruto, qu'il était impliqué dans la mort de ses parents, la destruction d'Uzu et le Massacre Uchiha. Elle découvrit qu'il avait caché tout cela au Daimyô et avait caché à Tsunade qu'elle était la Marraine de Naruto. La position de Naruto en tant que dernier Mâle Senju, Namikaze et de la famille royale des Uzumaki était assez pour que Naruto soit traité comme un prince, donc si le Daimyô apprenait les sévices infligés à Naruto il pourrait liquider Konoha, emmener Naruto, demander la tête de Sarutobi et de nombreux Konoha-nins, de plus si le traitement de Naruto s'ébruitait Konoha risquait de voir son financement diminué et que de nombreux clients évitent le village pour leurs affaires. Ce qui commença comme une protection par devoir évolua lentement quand elle tomba amoureuse de celui qu'elle avait juré de protéger.

L'inévitable arriva : durant leur protection de Naruto elles se rencontrèrent et apprirent qu'elles avaient un but commun. Elles se connaissaient déjà : on leur avait attribué le titre de 'Reine de Glace' car chacune comptait parmi les plus belles Kunoichis du village et elles n'avaient gracié aucun homme de leur attention, mais au-delà de ce surnom les seuls liens les unissant était une équipe Genin pour les deux premières et une amitié pour les deux autres. Unies par leur but commun, elles apprirent à se connaître, développèrent une façon de protéger Naruto sans être découverte et prirent connaissances des crimes commis contre le blond. Aucune d'entre elles ne revit Kushina pendant leurs missions, mais elles déduisirent de certaines des paroles de la rousse à Anko qu'elle prévoyait de venir chercher Naruto sous le couvert d'un événement majeur, et justement Konoha hébergeait l'Examen Chûnin !

En attendant elles avaient toutes un prétexte pour l'approcher Anko car elle était comme lui une paria et en ce moment en tant que surveillante de l'épreuve, Hana car elle était la sœur de Kiba, un camarade de classe de Naruto et un Shinobi susceptible de collaborer avec l'équipe 7, Kurenai car elle était elle-même sensei et pouvait collaborer avec l'équipe 7, et Yugao car elle était un ANBU en charge de la protection du blond.

Alors qu'elles se tenaient dans les ombres de la forêt du terrain d'entraînement 8 elles discutèrent de la raison de la présence d'Orochimaru, de l'invasion à venir et de comment réagirait Kushina qu'elles suspectaient d'être dans Konoha. Une fois tous les détails réglés, elles se séparèrent Hana se dirigeant vers chez elle alors que Anko, Kurenai et Yugao se dirigeaient vers la tour de la Forêt de la Mort.

_**-UNV-**_

Alors que les trois Kunoichi se séparaient, Naruto discutait avec Akimi.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et review svp.**


	4. Préliminaires

**thor94 : Naruto quittera Konoha mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, et son départ sera remarqué**

**Un lecteur : Bonne chance pour ton brevet blanc**

**A tous les autres j'apprécie votre soutien et vous en remercie.**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

Alors que les trois Kunoichi se séparaient, Naruto discutait avec Akimi.

* * *

Il apparut directement dans le salon où Akimi l'attendait assise dans un canapé.

'OK, qu'est ce qui a traversé cet esprit pervers pour te pousser à utiliser mes phéromones de cette façon ?!' Demanda Naruto, mécontent. 'Et devant ma Mère et mes sœurs qui plus est ! Tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne raison ou je trouverai un moyen de t'enfermer derrière un nouveau sceau !'

'Wow, tout doux, pas besoin de s'énerver autant.' Dit Akimi pour tenter de calmer l'Uzumaki. 'J'ai juste essayé de briser la glace entre toi, Kushina, Asa, Beniko et Tsukiko. Tu ne peux pas vraiment considérer Kushina comme ta Mère et Asa et Beniko comme tes sœurs, et cela pour deux raisons. D'abord : jusqu'à hier tu ne les connaissais pas, tu as passé toute ton enfance sans figure parentale, ensuite ton ADN est trop éloigné du leur, elles pourraient être des cousines éloignées mais pas plus : vous êtes trop différents sur ce point là.'

'Essaye d'aller leur expliquer à elles.' Coupa le blond.

'NARUTO !' Répliqua Akimi irritée. 'Calme toi et dis moi ce qui ne va pas.'

'Pas maintenant… Pas d'humeur.' Marmonna Naruto. Avant de disparaître du sceau.

_**-UNV-**_

Le jour suivant Sasuke et Sakura furent libérés de l'hôpital et confirmèrent la version de l'Uzumaki sur ce qui les rendit inconscient Sasuke ne voulant pas admettre que Naruto avait été plus fort que lui et Sakura imitant fidèlement son Sasuke-kun. L'Uchiha défia plusieurs fois Naruto mais chaque demande fut reçue par le silence du blond la quatrième fois l'Uchiha insista et se retrouva plaqué contre un mur avec un Kunaï sous la gorge par un Jinchûriki plus qu'irrité. Haruno et l'Uchiha décidèrent sagement de laisser l'Uzumaki seul et le reste de la journée fut dérangée par leur rencontre avec l'équipe de Suna et leur Jinchûriki instable ainsi que par l'arrivée de l'équipe 9 étrangement Neji Hyûga fusillait Naruto du regard et Tenten devenait rouge comme une tomate quand elle croisait son regard.

L'équipe de Kumo avec la Jinchûriki de Nibi arriva plus tard dans la soirée, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi la Jinchüriki et la rouquine de l'équipe lui adressèrent toutes deux un salut de la tête à leur arrivée. En écoutant leurs conversations il découvrit que la rousse se nommait Karui, la Jinchûriki Yugito et leur co-équipière Samui il entendit aussi qu'elles avaient rencontré l'équipe d'Uzu avant qu'elle soient interrompues par un Jônin venu les guider à leur chambre. Sur leur chemin en sortant Yugito croisa le regard de Naruto et après un regard vide qu'il associa à une discussion avec Nibi elle se dépêcha de sortir, les joues en feu. Quand elle fut sortie un cri de 'NIBI !' résonna dans la tour tirant des rires amusés de ses co-équipières.

_**-UNV-**_

Plus tard lorsque Naruto alla s'endormir dans une chambre aussi éloignée que possible de ses co-équipiers il se retrouva devant une Akimi avec un regard sévère.

'N'essaye pas de t'enfuir du sceau : je t'ai attiré ici et tu ne peux pas partir sans ma permission. J'ai passé plusieurs heures à accumuler assez de chakra pour te retenir aussi longtemps que nécessaire.' Expliqua Akimi. 'Maintenant va tu me dire ce qu'il y a ?'

Le blond allongé sur le lit et entouré par un halo de chakra rouge resta silencieux.

'Pas d'humeur bavarde, n'est ce pas ? Pas grave, j'ai un sujet sans relation dont je peux discuter. Tu te souviens de Yugito la Jinchûriki de Matatabi ?' Commença Akimi en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face du lit. 'Ce regard vide est en effet le signe d'une discussion avec votre Bijû Matatabi est très perverse donc quand Yugito t'a regardé elle a vu un beau spécimen et tu as put entendre la réaction de Yugito à ce que Matatabi pense.'

Naruto resta silencieux mais esquissa un petit sourire.

'Ah ! Enfin un signe de vie !' Dit Akimi d'une voix sarcastique. 'Bien, il y a deux jours tu as flippé quand j'ai utilisé tes phéromones avec Kushi-chan : premier indice. Hier, tu t'es énervé au même sujet : deuxième indice. Entre ces deux événements tu as pensé à la mort des Ichiraku et.. à la manière.. dont tu as réagis… Oh Kami-sama !' S'écria Akimi, comprenant soudain la réaction de Naruto.

'Vas-y, dit le maintenant que tu as compris !' S'écria l'Uzumaki les larmes aux yeux.

'Ne me dis pas que tu y crois sérieusement, Naruto ?!' Demanda Akimi avec à son tour les larmes aux yeux.

'Tu sais ce que j'ai fait, les personnes que j'ai massacré, le monstre que je deviens !' Répliqua le blond soudain en colère.

'Tu te crois indigne d'amour ?! Ecoute, tu as massacré ces familles parce que tu était influencé par mon chakra et …' Commença Akimi.

'J'ai anéanti un village entier sous l'influence de la colère, du plus âgé des vieillards au plus jeune des nourrissons, je les ai tous tué ! Et j'y ai pris plaisir ! Et il y a eu la fois après mort des Ichiraku, là ce n'était pas des familles entières mais j'y ai pris plaisir !' Hurla Naruto furieux.

'Ecoute-moi bien Naruto !' Hurla Akimi à son tour, immobilisant la tête de son Jinchüriki pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. 'RIEN DE TOUT CA N'EST TA FAUTE ! Quand tu es allé dans ce village tu étais sous l'influence de la colère et de mon chakra, tu venais de découvrir la trahison de Sarutobi et les instructions de Namikaze. Tu as atteint quatre queues dans ce village, tu ne contrôlais plus rien ! Après la mort des Ichiraku tu as tué ceux qui le méritaient, et là encore tu était sous l'influence de mon chakra.'

'Mais je suis quand même en train de devenir un monstre : dans plusieurs années le sceau quand finira d'absorber tout ton chakra, tu disparaîtra et je deviendrai un…' Protesta le blond.

'Tu aura une part démon, et alors ? Tu resteras toi-même, les seuls changements seront ton goût prononcé pour les combats, tu seras plus enclin à tuer tes adversaires, tu seras plus avide de sang et tu deviendras très possessif.' Contra Akimi. 'Je disparaîtrai dans plusieurs années, quand tu auras absorbé tout mon chakra, d'ici là tu peux sans doute trouvé un moyen de me garder en vie. Je te laisses réaliser que j'ai raison je ne te parlerai plus avant que tu ais rencontré Kushi-chan et que tu lui ais dit quels sont tes changements présents et futurs. Je continuerai de te donner mon chakra et rien de plus.' Finit la renarde avant de l'expulser du sceau.

Naruto se réveilla dans son lit en sueur et les larmes aux yeux. Un regard vers la fenêtre lui appris que il faisait encore nuit il se souvint alors que à midi l'épreuve se terminerait et que le Hokage sera là pour annoncer la suite.

_**-UNV-**_

Il était presque midi quand les équipes présentes s'alignèrent face à l'estrade sur laquelle se tenaient _l'Hokage_ et plusieurs. Dans les gradins sur les cotés de la salle se trouvaient les senseis et plusieurs spectateurs, tous regardaient les Genins avec intérêt. Devant lui sur sa ligne se trouvaient Sasuke, dont le sceau avait été scellé, et Sakura qui était aux petits soins avec l'Uchiha.

Autour de lui se trouvaient plusieurs équipes, toutes avec une attitude différente. Les deux hommes de l'équipe d'Oto fusillaient du regard Sasuke l'équipe du Genin nommé Kabuto était très relaxée comme si elle savait ce qui allait venir et ne s'en souciait guère Asa, Beniko et Tsukiko regardaient Sarutobi comme si elles souhaitaient qu'il prenne soudainement feu l'équipe 9 était étrange : Lee faisait des pompes sur les pouces, Tenten aiguisait un Kunaï, faisant attention de ne pas croiser le regard du blond, et Neji regardait Naruto avec mépris Choji, Ino et Shikamaru regardaient l'Uzumaki avec des yeux ronds, son combat d'il y a deux jours à l'esprit l'équipe de Taki semblait soucieuse, mais la Jinchûriki observait Naruto avec attention les membres de l'équipe de Kumo observaient toutes le blond : Karui et Yugito avec intérêt, et Samui, leur co-équipière d'une façon calculatrice, il fallait noter que les joues de Yugito étaient toujours rouges.

Avant que l'Hokage puisse s'adresser aux équipes Genins devant lui, il fut interrompu par une voix provenant de l'entrée de la tour.

'Tu voix Hinata-chan, je t'avais dis que nous serions dans les temps, maintenant nous pouvons nous occuper d'affaires plus pressantes.'

'K-Kiba-kun, je…'

'Après ton comportement de ces derniers jours, je ne pense pas qu'Hinata-san soit d'humeur pour cela Kiba-san. Soit certain que je donnerait mon rapport sur cela à Kurenai-sensei.'

'Allez Shino, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait, c'était un geste stupide.'

'Tu essayes de t'excuser pour ce qui m'est arrivé pour que je ne le dises pas à Kurenai-sensei, mais tu ne semble éprouver aucun regret pour ce qui est arrivé avec Hinata-san.'

'Je suis le mâle Alpha, elle devrait se sentir honorée de…' '

'Assez, Kiba-san ! Mes insectes me disent que notre sensei et de nombreux Genins sont dans la pièce devant.'

'HA ! Comme si quelqu'un pouvait faire mieux que l'Alpha…'

La voix se tut quand la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit laissant les occupants de la pièce voir les derniers arrivants. Naruto avait depuis longtemps reconnu les voix de l'équipe 8 et en entendant ce que disait Kiba eut la soudaine envie de le castrer. L'équipe 8 voyant qu'elle était la dernière se tut et s'aligna à coté de l'équipe 7, et par le plus grand des hasards Hinata se retrouva à coté de Naruto.

'M-Merci pour ce que tu as fais, N-Naruto-kun.' Murmura Hinata.

Naruto, prêt à jouer l'innocent se retourna quand, TILT ! Il se rappela qu'Hinata avait le Byakugan, un Dôjutsu capable de reconnaître le chakra ! _OUPS ! Il avait oublié ce __petit__ détail !_

'De rien Hinata-chan, ce que Kiba-teme a fait n'aurait jamais dû arriver. C'est impardonnable.' Murmura le blond dans un grognement.

Pendant que l'équipe 8 s'alignait et que Hinata remerciait Naruto, Sarutobi expliqua le but de cet épreuve et pourquoi il fallait tenir des matches préliminaires avant d'être interrompu par un Jônin à l'air malade.

'(toux) Hokage-sama, (toux) permettez moi d'organiser les matches.'

'Allez-y, Hayate-kun.' Consentit Hiruzen.

'(toux) Merci Hokage-sama.' Puis se tournant vers les Genins, ajouta 'Puisque vous êtes si nombreux, (toux) nous allons tenir des matches préliminaires. (toux) Chaque match sera du 1 contre 1, mais avant cela (toux) y a-t-il qui que ce soit qui veuilles se retirer ?'

'Moi, surveilant-san ' Dit Kabuto, levant la main. 'J'ai été blessé pendant l'épreuve, je ne me sens pas apte à continuer.'

'Tu es Yakushi Kabuto ? Tu peux t'en aller.' Répondit Hayate avant de continuer. 'Vos noms vont s'afficher sur le tableau au-dessus de l'estrade. Les deux choisis, restez ici, les autres iront dans les gradins sur les cotés. Il y a un petit changement dans les règles : seuls les participants peuvent interrompre le match les senseis et moi-même ne sommes là que pour observer.'

Alors que Kabuto s'éloignait, Naruto le regardait avec un air suspicieux, Kabuto avait la même odeur que le Sanin Orochimaru, il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois que Yakushi déclarait forfait avant les matches préliminaires et d'après sa manière de se déplacer il n'était pas un simple Genin et était loin d'être blessé.

Pendant ce temps le tableau fit tourner les noms et désigna les deux premiers opposants :

NARUTO UZUMAKI VS KIBA INUZUKA

Alors que les autres Genins se dirigeaient vers les gradins, Kiba dit : 'HA ! Moi contre le dobe, ce sera vite réglé ! Je montrerai à Hinata pourquoi elle devrait choisir un Alpha comme moi à la place d'un perdant comme lui. Je vais faire d'elle ma femelle, c'est tout ce à quoi les femelles sont bonnes !'

A ces mots toutes les Kunoichis de la salle, du plus petit Genin au sensei de son équipe regardèrent l'Inuzuka avec mépris.

'Donc tu penses que les Kunoichis ne sont bonnes que pour le sexe et la cuisine, même ta Mère, ta sœur et ton sensei ?' A ce moment Kiba commença à avoir l'air mal à l'aise. 'Je suis sûr qu'elles tiendront comptes de tes mots. Mais moi, mon problème avec toi est autre : tu considère Hinata comme un prix et…'

'Bien sûr que je la considère comme un prix !' Interrompit Kiba, devenant en colère. ' Elle est tout le temps en train de te suivre alors que je suis l'Alpha, pas toi ! Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je ferai d'elle mienne !'

'En ignorant ces propos nauséabonds, mon problème avec toi est plus personnel : d'abord tu me menaces, ça encore je peux laisser passer vu que tu n'es pas le premier, mais je ne supportes pas to comportement avec Hinata-chan et je n'aime pas les personnes qui voient les femmes comme des prix, donc je vais m'occuper de toi de telle façon à ce que tu ne puisses plus embêter une femme.' Répondit Naruto calmement.

'COMMENCEZ !' Cria Hayate avant de sauter en arrière pour ne pas rester entre les deux Genins.

'Tu vois Kiba, maintenant que le combat a commencé je peux te faire ce que je veux sans répercussion.' Continua l'Uzumaki avant de lentement sortir un Kunaï.

'HA ! Un dobe comme toi ? Je paris que tu n'arrivera même pas à me toucher ! Allons-y Akamaru !' Cria Kiba avant de se rendre compte que son chien s'était enfui et se tenait tremblant derrière Kurenai.

'Akamaru est plus malin que toi, il sait qui est le plus fort.' Commenta le blond.

En effet les sens de Kiba lui criaient que Naruto était devenu un vrai Alpha, qu'il était maintenant plus fort que lui, qu'il ne fallait pas le provoquer. Mais Kiba voyait toujours Naruto comme le faible petit Genin de quand ils étaient entrés dans la Forêt. Il décida alors que ses sens lui jouaient une illusion et qu'il allait prouver à tout le monde qu'il était le seul Alpha.

'HA ! Avec un perdant comme toi je n'aurai pas besoin d'aide.' Fanfaronna Kiba.

'Avant qu'on commence, la personne qui t'a assommé : c'était moi.' Dit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

'_TSUGA_ !' Ce fut la réponse de Kiba à cette révélation qui le rendit furieux. Naruto fit simplement un pas de coté pour esquiver l'attaque et laissa Kiba foncer dans le mur. 'Tu n'avais aucun droit de t'interposer entre moi et ma femelle ! Je vais te le faire payer !' Cria l'Inuzuka avant d'être interrompu par la voix glaciale de Naruto.

'Kiba, je te donne trois chance pour abandonner ou me faire abandonner, réfléchis bien car après je contre-attaque. Tu en as déjà utilisé une.'

Cette fois l'Inuzuka lança plusieurs Shurikens pour empêcher Naruto d'esquiver le _Tsûga_ qui suivit. Encore une fois le Jinchûriki l'esquiva en utilisant un _Shunshin_ pour apparaître derrière Kiba.

'Ca fait deux, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que la troisième soit la bonne.' Railla le blond.

Cette fois Kiba créa plusieurs _Bunshin_ afin que Naruto ne sache pas qui était le vrai, puis tous les Kibas lancèrent à nouveau plusieurs Shurikens et utilisèrent le _Tsûga_. Naruto pour esquiver sauta en l'air mais toutes les attaques le suivirent jusqu'à toucher le Jinchûriki qui retomba dans un nuage de poussière.

'HA ! Je t'ai eu, relève toi de ça !' Fanfaronna Kiba sous l'œil inquiet d'Hinata. 'Maintenant je vais faire d'Hinata ma UGH !' Continua t'il avant de s'écrouler sous les oeils curieux de tous les spectateurs.

'Impressionnant.' Dit une voix venant du nuage de poussière qui se dissipa pour révéler Naruto sain et sauf. 'Tu as réussi à me toucher. Pour ton information, ton corps vient de percuter mon armure _Raiton_ donc tu va devoir attendre avant de pouvoir te relever. Nous allons avoir un cours en anatomie mâle. Ne t'en fais pas ça ne fait pas mal. Pour moi, je précise.'

'Surveillant, je AAAAARGH ! Commença Kiba, avant de crier de douleur un Kunaï dans chaque genou.

'Voyons Kiba, nous venons de commencer.' Dit le blond d'un ton sadique avant de clouer Kiba au sol un Kunaï dans chaque membre. 'Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer.' Dit il en utilisant son chakra _Fûton_ pour déchirer le pantalon et le boxer de l'Inuzuka. 'Vous pouvez voir que la partie génitale de notre cher Kiba est ridiculement petite, même au repos.' Ce qui tira des rires aux Kunoichis de la salle.

'S'il te plaît Naruto, je…' Commença Kiba avant de hurler de douleur quand l'Uzumaki remua le Kunaï dans sa main.

'TUT-TUT Kiba-chan, attends que j'ai fini.' Dit le blond, avant de continuer. 'Comme vous pouvez le voir par la pitoyable érection de Kiba-chan, il est un gros pervers et un exhibitionniste, mais plus pour longtemps !' Finit il en tirant un Kunaï rouillé.

'Attends Naruto tu ne vas quand même pas…'

'Oh que si Kiba-chan.' Dit Naruto en plongeant le Kunaï rouillé dans le bas-ventre de Kiba. Les minutes qui suivirent furent emplies des cris de douleur de l'Inuzuka, des rires de l'Uzumaki, des applaudissements des Kunoichis et de grimace pour tous les Shinobis, même Gaara, (Mère te plaint) qui se protégèrent l'entre-jambes.

'Maintenant tu peux le dire Kiba-chan.' Dit le blond avec un sourire.

'Je-Je me rends.' Bafouilla l'Inuzuka d'une voix faible. Dés que ces mots furent prononcés par l'Inuzuka, plusieurs med-nin se précipitèrent pour évacuer Kiba sur un brancard.

'Gagnant : (toux) Naruto Uzumaki !' Cria Hayate, tirant des applaudissements aux Kunoichis.

Pendant ce temps Anko fantasmait sur ce que elle et Naruto pourrait faire à Orochimaru avant de se rendre compte que son entre-jambes laissait couler des fluides puisqu'elle n'avait pas de culotte, alors que Ibiki pensait : 'Je pourrais faire de lui mon successeur.'

Tout cela fut interrompu lorsque Hiruzen s'éclaircit la gorge et dit : 'Après ce combat assez…spécial. Lançons la machine pour savoir qui combattra ensuite !'

Pendant ce temps Naruto avait regagné les gradins où plusieurs Kunoichis vinrent le féliciter alors que les Shinobis restaient à l'écart. Kurenai qui avait entendu tout ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt vint remercier Naruto de son aide, quelque chose dans son odeur et sa voix lui rappelait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi ou qui.

Ensuite vint le combat de Sakura et Ino, il aurait pu être considéré comme une simple bagarre entre étudiants de l'Académie jusqu'à ce que la Yamanaka utilise son Jutsu familial sur Sakura, Sakura allait déclarer forfait quand Sasuke commenta à quel point Haruno était faible. Ce qui motiva Sakura assez pour éjecter Ino de son esprit, elles démontrèrent à nouveau le même niveau pitoyable en Taijutsu jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'assomment mutuellement.

Puis il y eu le combat de la Jinchûriki de Taki, Fû et Yoroï Akadô. Ce combat fut vite régler quand Yoroï chargea Fû et tenta de lui voler son chakra, Akadô se rendit compte que son corps ne supportait pas le chakra empoisonné d'un Bijû, quand il commença à le ronger de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

Pendant le combat opposant Shino à Dosu Kinuta, l'Aburame utilisa ses insectes pour éviter d'être touché par les ondes de Dosu et pour neutraliser son arme. Une fois le danger neutralisé, les insectes aspirèrent lentement le chakra de l'Oto-nin jusqu'à qu'il s'évanouisse.

Puis vint le combat entre les deux Hyûgas, Naruto pouvait tout de suite sentir la haine que portait Neji à Hinata lorsque le combat commença Neji insulta et rabaissa Hinata jusqu'à ce que le blond intervienne et appelle Neji un lâche pour essayer de faire déclarer forfait à Hinata, tout en encourageant cette dernière. Hinata reprit courage en entendant les mots de son blond et engagea Neji dans un combat de _Jûken_. Malheureusement pour elle Neji se révéla plus fort qu'elle et après quelques mots d'Hinata disant qu'elle comprenait sa douleur, il tenta de la tuer ivre de colère.

A ce moment les senseis et Hayate se précipitèrent pour arrêter le Hyûga alors que Naruto disparaissait dans un _Shunshin_.

Immobilisé par les senseis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce, Neji cracha : 'Je vois que vous êtes tous là pour protéger l'Héritière du clan Hyûga.'

'Pas vraiment Gaki, regardes plus attentivement.' Répliqua Asuma.

En effet Naruto était apparu devant Hinata et pointait un Kunaï vers les yeux de Neji. Heureusement pour Neji, le Katana d'Hayate l'avait arrêté et résistait maintenant à la pression exercée par Naruto. Soudain le blond retira son Kunaï et dit : 'Pries, pries Neji pour que je ne te rencontre pas dans un match de l'Examen Chûnin parce que sinon tu va mourir.' Puis se tournant vers Gai ajouta : 'Si vous voulez qu'il vive vous feriez mieux de bien l'entraîner.' La seule réponse de Gai fut un regard honteux à Neji.

Puis l'Uzumaki se tourna vers Hinata qui venait de tomber au sol. 'Na-Naruto-kun est…' Commença Hinata avant de tousser du sang.

'Hinata-chan, tiens bon ! Un médecin !' Hurla Naruto sans voir aucun med-nin arriver.

'Ainsi finit périt le raté des H…UMPH !' Commença Neji avant d'être interrompu par le poing de Naruto dans sa mâchoire.

'Naruto stop !' Intervint Kakashi. 'Je suis désolé, il n'y a rien à faire, on ne peut plus la sauver.'

'Tu as dis la même chose pour Haku, Hatake. NON, je refuse !' Puis une idée désespérée lui vint. 'Je suis désolé Hinata-chan, ça va faire mal. S'il vous plait Kurenai-sensei reculez.'

Kurenai à qui les med-nins venaient de dire que le cœur d'Hinata était endommagé et qu'elle allait mourir, tourna vers lui des yeux désespérés et demanda : 'Peux tu la sauver ?'

'Je ne vais pas vous mentir : je n'en suis pas sûr. Et même si je lui sauve la vie je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir à ce que je vais faire.' Répliqua le blond.

Kurenai après avoir confirmé que les med-nins étaient impuissants dit : 'Fait le.'

'Reculez vous s'il vous plait.' Demanda Naruto avant de concentrer son chakra dans sa main, créant un mix à parts égales de chakra d'Akimi, de son chakra et du nouveau chakra blanc argenté obtenu avec son Rinnegan. Tout cela dans l'optique de soigner et réparer le cœur de la Hyûga

Le mix stabilisé, produisait un chakra vert avec des teintes rouges et une leur argentée. Pensant le mix prêt il posa la main sur la poitrine de la Hyûga et força son chakra à pénétrer dans la poitrine nue d'Hinata. Une fois que tout le chakra fut entré dans la jeune Hyûga il attendit.

Il attendit.

Et…

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et review svp.**


End file.
